1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to seal members. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seal member with reduced scratch damage.
2. Related Art
Waterproof connectors have been disclosed in which a mat seal as a seal member is placed into a cable leading part of an outer housing (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Such a mat seal has a plurality of insertion holes into which terminal metal pieces and cables are inserted. A waterproof connector is prevented from water permeation such that circumferences of the terminal metal pieces and cables inserted into the insertion holes are brought into close contact with inner surfaces of the insertion holes.
In association with a tendency to reduce the size of connectors, there is an increasing demand for thinner rubber parts and smaller insertion holes provided on mat seals. The size of insertion holes on a mat seal is required to be reduced when used for a cable in accordance with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) standards, which are much detailed, as compared with a cable in accordance with the conventionally-used Japanese Automotive Standards Organization (JASO) standards.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165330